The Baby Show Tiddlys
The Baby Show Tiddlys are baby versions of the Baby Show Creatures who are parodies of the Tiddlys from Yo Gabba Gabba. They are all voiced by Maddie Fretz. The Baby Show Tiddlys were first introduced in the episode Baby Boom. They are baby Baby Show Creatures and they live in the Jamville Civic Center. There have been shown to be 8 Baby Show Tiddlys. They are named: Jeff (Bald Boy who whines a Lot), Samantha (Brown Eyes, Black Hair Girl), Chad (Black who whines a lot like Jeff) and Addison (Princess). The other 4 Baby Show Tiddlys have been named as Scott (Purple Dinosaur), Robbie (Blue Tank Engine), Jesse (Tiger) and Brandon (Monkey). There also appears to be two different toy versions of Boo Boo from Chubbytubbies called the Tiddly-Boo that the Baby Show Tiddlys (usually Jeff) ride on, along with four toy Voice Trumpets which are the same colour as Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, and Sofia the First and also don't seem to move at all. There is also a bouncy swing that Robbie plays on in some later episodes. The Baby Show Creatures most likely take care of the Baby Show Tiddlys until they can live on their own and take care of themselves like most other species. It is unknown how the Baby Show Tiddlys were with the Baby Show Creatures, but they are probably somehow related to them. Playtime When it's time for the Baby Show Creatures to play with the Baby Show Tiddlys. A voice trumpet rises playing a trumpet tune and announces 'Time for Baby Show Tiddlys, Baby Show Tiddlys Playtime!' The Baby Show Creatures run over to the play area and watch the Baby Show Tiddlys as they arrive and the narrator introduces them. Then the walls inside the play area glow the colours of the Baby Show Creatures and whoever's colour glows twice means that it's that Baby Show Creature's turn to play with the Baby Show Tiddlys. They then walk into the play area and say 'Hello' to the Baby Show Tiddlys. Then 4 of the Baby Show Tiddlys (Either Scott, Robbie, Jesse and Brandon or Jeff, Samantha, Chad and Addison) line up to play a game. The game usually involves the Baby Show Creature doing an action and then the Baby Show Tiddlys copy them. Playtime then ends with the Baby Show Tiddlys crawling up to the Baby Show Creature and giving them a hug. Then they wave goodbye and leave while the Kyle says 'Bye-bye Baby Show Tiddlys, play again soon'. Song Time In Season 2, the Baby Show Tiddlys have their own song. A voice trumpet rises and announces 'Time for Baby Show Tiddlys Song Time!' The Baby Show Creatures run over to the play area and as the Baby Show Tiddlys arrive the Kyle and the Baby Show Creatures begin to sing the Baby Show Tiddlys song. Lyrics: It's the Baby Show Tiddlys song, The Baby Show Tiddlys song, The Baby Show Tiddlys song, All sing along. Baby Show Tiddlys, Tiddly-Dee, Baby Show Tiddlys, Tiddly-Wee, Baby Show Tiddlys Tiddly-Doo, Baby Show Tiddly Tiddly-Woo. One (One), Two (Two), Three (Three), Four (Four), Five, Six, Seven, Eight (Five, Six, Seven, Eight) Little Robbies always first (Robbie, Robbie) Jeff's on the Tiddly-Boo (Jeff Jeff Jeff) Scott is such a noisy one (Scott, Scott) And Chad (Chad) plays boo. (BOO!) Here's Samantha head over hill (Samantha, Samantha) Brandon and Jesse hand in hand (Brandon, Jesse) Where's Addison and the Bear? (Where Addison and Bear?) In Sleepy Byes Land (Yawn) Baby Show Tiddlys, Tiddly-Dee, Baby Show Tiddlys, Tiddly-Wee, Baby Show Tiddlys Tiddly-Doo, Baby Show Tiddly Woo. The Baby Show Tiddlys song, The Baby Show Tiddlys song, The Baby Show Tiddlyssong, What a sing along! Sleepy Byes Sleepy Byes happens at the end of some episodes (Except in Hic Boom Ohhh where it happens at the starts of the episode). It happens when the Teletubbies finish an activity or after Tummy Tales. When it's time for the Tiddlytubbies to go to sleep, a voice trumpet announces 'Time for Tiddlytubbies Sleepy Byes'. The Teletubbies start shouting in excitement and suddenly the voice trumpet turns to them and shushes them and they say shush back. Then they walk over quietly to the play area to watch the Tiddlytubbies go to sleep. The window inside the play area closes and the Tiddlytubbies (Either Jesse, Brandon, Robbie and Scott or Addison, Samantha, Chad and Jeff) crawl onto the mat in the middle of the play area. The mat starts moving around and the narrator says sleepy byes to each of the Tiddlytubbies as they go to sleep. Once all the Tiddlytubbies are asleep the mat stops moving and Teletubbies finish with a Big Hug. Trivia * The Tiddlytubbies were created for the 2015 series. * When the Tiddlytubbies were introduced, they got very mixed opinions from parents and fans of the original series. However, they are now very popular, and due to a heavy demand, a line of Tiddlytubbies toys will be released in July 2017. * There is a song in the second season about them. Also in Season 2, the Tiddlytubbies have cameos in some episodes (See list below) * Daa-Daa, Umby Pumby, Baa and Ping were the first Tiddlytubbies to be introduced. RuRu, Duggle Dee, Mi-Mi and Nin weren't officially introduced until the episode Tallest Shortest, until then they were only shown to be sleeping. When they were then introduced, Umby Pumby was shown sleeping. * In the French version, they are called 'Les Minitubbies'. In the Greek version, they are called 'Morakyatubbies' * In the Greek and Polish versions of the new series, the Tiddlytubbies still have Teresa Gallagher's voice. In other versions the Tiddlytubbies are dubbed. However, in Sleepybyes, Baa's voice is the same and in all the foreign dubs of the episodes Purple and Breakfast, they always have Teresa Gallagher's voice. Appearances Season 1 * Babies (First appearance & Po plays with them) * Bubbles (sleepy byes) * Musical Box (sleepy byes) * Windy Day (sleepy byes) * Roundy Round (Dipsy plays with them & sleepy byes) * Red (Po plays with them) * Number Four (sleepy byes) * Party! (Party time) * Tallest Shortest (Tinky-Winky and Po play with them) * Waving (Laa-Laa plays with them & sleepy byes) * Purple (sleepy byes) * Ballet (Dipsy plays with them) * Knock Knock (Laa-Laa plays with them) * Breakfast (sleepy byes) * Party Invitation (party time) * Taking Turns (Po plays with them) * Being Quiet (sleepy byes) * Twinkle Twinkle (sleepy byes) * Inside Outside (Tinky Winky plays with them) Season 2 * Close the Gate (Tiddlytubbies Song Time & Tiddlytubbies escape into Home Dome) * Tickly (Tiddlytubbies Song Time) * Toast (Cameo) * Didgeridoo (Ping cameo) * Teddy Bear (2017 episode) (Tiddlytubbies Song Time) * Sleepybyes (2017 episode) (Sleepy byes with Umby Pumby, Duggle Dee, Nin and Daa-Daa) * Yellow (Umby Pumby cameo) * What's Your Name? (Tiddlytubbies Play Time) * I Spy (Tiddlytubbies Song Time) * Lullaby (Sleepy byes with Mi-Mi, Ping, Baa and RuRu) * Noise (Cameo) * Cold (Cameo) * Tiddlytubby Party (Cameo) * Treasure Trail